


Ширина пустоты

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018



Series: G-PG13 драбблы [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018
Summary: Название:Ширина пустотыАвтор:fandom Evanstan&Co 2018Бета:fandom Evanstan&Co 2018Размер:драббл, 310 словПейринг/Персонажи:Стив Роджерс, Джеймс «Баки» БарнсКатегория:дженЖанр:драмаРейтинг:GДля голосования:#. fandom Evanstan&Co 2018 - "Ширина пустоты"





	Ширина пустоты

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Ширина пустоты   
> **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 310 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стив Роджерс, Джеймс «Баки» Барнс  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 - "Ширина пустоты"

От него почти не осталось вещей. Поверх матраса лежит рубашка с оторванным рукавом, и рядом с ней покоится аккуратно сложенная канга — будто апокалипсис случился по расписанию. Стив не смеет нарушать этот порядок и лишь кончиками осторожных пальцев пробегается по виднеющейся кромке одежды. Он в несколько шагов обходит крохотное жилище, ощущая собственные руки и ноги механизированной частью органического. Его тело словно и не живёт теперь — функционирует, и откуда-то издалека Стив присматривает за ним, то и дело переключаясь на вспышки воспоминаний, сменяющих друг друга в беспорядочной последовательности. Но везде он. Баки.

Под крышкой каменного сундука хранится выстиранное бельё, а под ним, будто раковина на дне океана, спрятана небольшая записная книжка. Пальцы Стива дрожат, когда касаются измятых исписанных страниц. Он читает последнюю.

_“Страшно и как-то совершенно неловко признаться, что мне нравятся здешние дожди и запах акаций. А ещё я помню, как мне когда-то нравилось высовывать руки в окно и, сложив их лодочкой, наблюдать, как прозрачная вода наполняет ладони..._

_Мне нравится бесконечная зелень за окном — оказывается, кроны деревьев особенно правильного цвета именно на рассвете. Я люблю запах рыхлой мокрой земли, меня вдохновляют закат и неумолкающий гам ребятни, который перебивает шипение бурной реки неподалёку. Раньше я не хотел видеть лиц окружающих меня людей, ведь я не узнавал своего. А теперь я настолько люблю жизнь, что в какой-то момент это становится невыносимо терпеть.”_

Стив чувствует, как в горле комом застревает несказанное. Рука сама сжимается в кулак и сминает страницы. Возможно, уже через мгновение он пожалеет об этом. Один листок, второй, третий. Книжка превращается в клочки, они разлетаются в стороны и долго кружат в воздухе, словно невесомый пепел. 

Этот день без ветра, даже листва не волнуется шелестом. На закате не слышно гомона ребятни. Траурная тишина, мёртвая тишина. Она окутывает со всех сторон, и вздохнуть страшно. Стив смотрит в бесконечную даль уходящего леса, а лес смотрит в него, и трудно определить, где пустота шире. 


End file.
